


Two Worlds: A Summoning

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Two Worlds [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998), Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 16:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: Everyone arrives at the Heavens, hoping to convince the Elders to summon an Avatar for them. Unfortunately, not everything goes as planned.





	Two Worlds: A Summoning

“This is heaven?”

The men looked around, slightly amazed by how beautiful it was.

The heaven in their world was basically a long corridor, with individual heavens for people, controlled and not exactly a paradise.

This was more like what they imagined.

Pure shining white. Clouds and robed figures.

Leo nodded, looking proud that someone was amazed.

The sisters might have been in awe the first time, but after seeing everything they had, the amazement quickly wore off.

“So-where are the Elders then?” Sam asked, looking around at all the robed figures and assuming the Elders would be dressed in something more extravagant.

Maybe pure white, instead of the cream robes the ones walking around were wearing.

“All around us. Everyone here is an Elder”.

Cas looked around, slightly impressed.

Sure, they weren’t as powerful as him.

He was on another level, compared to them.

But he couldn’t help himself from appreciating their vision.

It was idealistic. The type of thing most humans envisioned when they thought of heaven.

“But we need to go to the head Elders. This way”.

They all followed Leo, still looking around at the heaven here.

“Leo. What do you think you are doing?”

Everyone stared at the three figures in front of them: two men, one woman, all in the same cream coloured robes, but with an extra white layer on top.

“We needed help”.

“You know the rules, Leo. It’s bad enough you bring the Charmed Ones up here. But these men? Innocents are not allowed to know of us. You must take them back”, the woman implored.

“Sandra. I’m sure Leo had a reason for bringing them up here”.

“Thank you, Zola. They’re here to help. They are part of the other world that merged with ours. They can help. A lot. They know what the Avatars are up to. They have weapons, a King of Hell, and they’ve got an angel with them”.

Odin, the strictest Elder’s eyes, widened.

“An angel and a King of Hell? That’s absurd!”

Cas stepped forward, the Elders looking at his messy suit and trench coat, his mussed hair and stubbled face.

“This is an angel?” Odin asked doubtfully.

Castiel tilted his head, scrunching his eyes.

“Don’t ask stupid questions. I am more powerful than any of you”.

The Elder backed down, feeling all the power coming off him.

“And I’m the Demon King. Nice to meet you. Crowley”.

He held his hand out, the Elders looking at him in slight disgust, and ignoring his introduction.

Sandra looked back at the Charmed Ones, before her attention was brought to the other man dressed in black, smiling at her as he stood by Phoebe.

“You brought Balthazar up here?”

All the Elders looked at the demon, Cole smiling at them and waving innocently.

“Hi there”.

“Get out. Now! We won’t hesitate to protect ourselves”.

The Elders began charging up their power, the lightning beginning to form at their fingertips.

“Stop!”

Phoebe jumped in front of Cole, her arms spread, in a protective stance.

“Phoebe!” Prue hissed, glaring at her younger sister.

“We need him. It-it’s part of the agreement. With the Source”.

Everyone knew the real reason was probably because she liked him, seeing as she had married and almost had a child with him when they were a show. 

But of course, she didn’t want the Elders to know this. 

Who would, when they’d come between Piper and Leo a thousand times, and almost broken their relationship?

“You’re working with the Source of All Evil? What kind of madness is this?”

“We needed to. It was the only way we could get his help”.

“His help? Leo! He is the Source. The great evil in the world. This is too dangerous. I will not allow it!”

Piper sighed, rubbing her temples, before stepping forward and deciding she’d have to be the one who set them straight.

“Listen up, buddy. The worlds combined, which will most likely be a disaster for everyone. The Avatars need to be stopped. We don’t have any Avatar killing potions, cos no damn ancient Egyptians are around. So we needed the Source’s flesh to make the strongest potion we can, seeing as that is our best bet. One eyed dude agreed, but he sent that one along to keep watch over us. Had to be done. Now-help us summon a damn Avatar, would you?”

Y/n listened to her rambling and the way she put the Elders in their place.

She really was exactly the same person he had watched for years on TV.

Odin tried to object once again, but kept his mouth shut when Piper lifted a finger, raising her eyebrows in threat.

The three Elders conversed amongst themselves, everyone able to hear their arguing and dispute over trusting not only the Source and Cole, but also y/n, Dean, Sam, Crowley and Castiel.

Of course, they all understood their hesitation.

For all they knew, they’d been part of the plan by the Avatars, or even the Source, to get up to the heavens and kill every one of the Elders. 

But y/n still didn’t like being talked about as though he wasn’t there. Especially when he was being made out to be some untrustworthy villain.

“You know-we can hear you!”

The Elders looked at y/n, Odin glaring at him, before turning back to the others, clenching his jaw, knowing that they’d have to agree.

This was probably their only chance of taking back the hold the Avatars had over the world, and restoring the balance, instead of skewing it completely to one side.

“Ok. It seems this would be in the best interest of all of us to work together. Even with the Source. So-what do you need?”

“Like Piper said-we need you to summon an Avatar. Just the one. If you could”, Paige sassed.

Odin grumbled to himself, getting into a circle with the other two and shutting their eyes, everyone else stood back and watching as the three head Elders connected hands, muttering under their breaths and looking up.

There was a blinding light and a strange aura that burst from them for a few seconds, before everything went silent, the three Elders stood still, everyone else, including the few other robed figures around them, just staring at them.

“Guys? Wh-”

Before Sam could even finish his question, a beam of red hit one of the Elders further away, the man exploding with a scream.

Everyone began running, getting into an attack position as at least a dozen Avatars showed up.

“You summoned us?”

An Elder shot a spark of lightning at one of the Avatars, who remained unharmed by the attack.

The Avatar held her hand up, the Elder bursting into pieces.

“We hoped to keep this peaceful. But you are interfering with our plan. So it has come to this”.


End file.
